


Her eyes are in Yours

by trashylorddesu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Death, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashylorddesu/pseuds/trashylorddesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just thinking about seeing the silver haired male made his throat tighten distastefully, let alone think about him. But part of Obito was curious. What was his former teammate occupied with now these days? The hours he spent in that dark cave running errands and training, what was his right eye up to? As much as he hated to admit it, Obito wanted a quick reunion.</p><p> </p><p>In which a teen Obito, who's been proclaimed 'dead' for two years now, decides to visit a certain Hatake, resulting in a not-so-happy reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her eyes are in Yours

**Author's Note:**

> this is old writing so please excuse how grossly bad it is ! I'll probably never finish this fic sadly, but i've decided to post it bc it did take me quite some time to write. also obikaka is honestly the best and needs more love hhh

Pain...changes you. Obito knew that far too well for his own good. That dull throb in the cavity of his chest had become a familiar sensation, comforting, even. Once it had been seemingly unbearable, threatening to snag apart the very boundaries of his sanity, but a newfound resolve had saved him. The eye of the moon plan. For weeks, months, Obito had silently resented the old man for saving him. What use was this disgusting, crippled body of his? Had there even been any point in saving a half dead corpse? But now, now he was finally grateful. Had he not been saved, he never would've been proposed with this intricate plan. A plan that would change the course of the world itself. 

He had adopted the old Uchiha's dream as his own. Yes, he'd been given a new purpose to live in this diseased world. Soon, he'd free the shinobi race from its misery and pain. But it wasn't time. Yet. There was much to accomplish before the plan could even be initiated. The tasks wouldn't be easy. But he was prepared. Although much had been distorted in his heart, misery didn't strip him of his unyielding, iron-willed spirit. If there was anything that hadn't changed about Obito, it would be the determination he had to achieve his goals. No matter how much blood and sweat it took, he wouldn't waver. 

Click. Click. Click. 

His sandals clicked against his heels with each step he took through the thick darkness. Forest foliage surrounded both sides of the winding dirt path, tangly branches reaching out as if grasping for him. His form moved quickly in the dark, gliding nearly soundlessly. He wore a simplistic loose black robe, accompanied with a hood and mask as always. This time, a bone marrow yellow mask, adorned with black flame-like patterns. He'd changed considerably since he'd once been the goggle bearing runt of team Minato. He'd grown an inch or two, his shoulders had become broader, his features slightly more masculine. How old was he now? He reckoned somewhere around fourteen or fifteen...or sixteen? It honestly didn't matter to him anymore. So as long as his legs functioned properly, he wasn't very concerned about age. 

Eventually, his footsteps slowed, until he came to a halt completely. This was it. One of the many ways to travel through the depths of the forest to get to the front gates of Konohagakure. The village hidden in the leaves, that so ironically possessed the so called 'will of fire'. Tch, someday that ego would burn the very leaves that concealed them. Obito very cautiously slinked out from the forest, easily slipping through a patch in the security. This wasn't the first time he'd invaded his former village. He'd done it plenty of times before. In the past, he'd occasionally came to watch old comrades in silence, enjoying the waves of nostalgia. Now that was utterly pointless to him. He could care less about anyone here. Plus with each passing day he began to have less and less time to put to waste. However tonight had been a bit of an exception. Although he did indeed have a reason to come here, it wasn't much of an important one. Actually, he had came here more out of a certain temptation...a lingering itch...

What? No. This was childish. Why was he doing this? Why had he even been considering doing this? A persistent little voice nagged him in the back of his head, pestering him about that certain little old comrade of his. 

The one who had opened his eyes to the impending darkness hanging over the world. 

Just thinking about seeing the silver haired male made his throat tighten distastefully, let alone think about him. But part of Obito was curious. What was his former teammate occupied with now these days? The hours he spent in that dark cave running errands and training, what was his right eye up to? As much as he hated to admit it, Obito wanted a quick reunion. A close look at what had become of his old 'friend'. No one else. Just him. That'd be his little treat of the night. But right now, he had to complete his other little task first, then he'd make a run up to the Hatake's place. Besides, he didn't want to visit Rin in a sour mood because of him. 

He flawlessly scaled a building, crouching down upon the ridge, greeted by a crisp night air that made his lungs ache. Without the irritating buzz of noise the village nearly looked tranquil, beautiful, even. Silver moonlight spilled onto the houses, casting long shadows. Puddles of water gleamed as they reflected segments of the moon. Obito stood up, knees still slightly bent, swiftly running across the jagged shingles of the rooftop. With a leap he jumped onto the next rooftop, running forth and then moving onto the next. 

He soon made it to his destination, placed on the outskirts of the village. The buildings and homes thinned out here, leaving plenty of room. He jumped down from the last roof, ceasing the chakra flow in the soles of his feet. The black cloaked boy stepped forward, walking to what could be called his personal hell on earth. He stood completely still now, unmoving. Her gravestone didn't look any different from any of the other ones here. Strange to envision that beneath his feet her decomposing body rotted away. He grinded his teeth together, a familiar feeling swelling in his chest. Before he would've dropped to his knees, prayed to whatever God was out there. But even if there really was a god...what sort of God would have the audacity to create such a dysfunctional world? 

"Rin..."

Oh. What was this? Rin's gravestone was obviously well kept and clean, while others had began to collect layers of filth. A bouquet of fresh white flowers had also been placed by the base of the stone plate. The same went for the gravestone next to hers. His. 

This could be Minato's work. But he had a feeling he knew exactly who had done this...and it wasn't the first time. Obito wasn't sure what precisely he felt, but it wasn't happiness, or gratitude. It would've taken only half a second more until he went to rip the flowers apart, but he stopped himself. Whatever. It didn't matter. He needed to drop it. He was different from back then...Obito turned his back to the graveyard abruptly, heading back towards the center of the village.

"Soon..." Soon, she'd be back in his arms. He promised that to himself. To her memory. "Please, wait for me..." 

A shuffle of footsteps towards his left, easily heard in the eerie silence. Damn, he'd let his guard down, thinking there wouldn't be any patrols near the graveyard. Well, at least Konoha was taking care of itself. It would've been entertaining to test out  how efficient these patrolling Shinobi were exactly, but that would waste his breath. The last thing he needed was fodder ninja attempting to follow his trail. 

Obito pressed up against the side of the closest house, letting himself blend into the darkness it cast. He peered intently through the slit in his mask, watching as a pair of leaf ninja scouted the area, mumbling to each-other. If anything they looked more focused on their conversation than their job. Then again, there were rarely any incidents of defying the curfew or in-village skirmishes. At least not from what he could remember. He really couldn't blame the two for being caught up in boredom. It was amusing really, though. How easy it was to invade due to their low anticipation. 

He chuckled lowly beneath his breath, watching as the two turned their backs on him and went the opposite direction, much to his joy. Although he doubted it would've made much of a difference if they had came his way or not. He could've simply used kamui as a last resort escape. Or slit their throats. That would've been an option too. Obito gave one last breathy laugh before resuming to his own plans again, walking across the front porches of various households. He recognized each of the crescents that were painted on the houses, sometimes there'd be flags and banners that separated the branches of each of the clans. The Uchiha clan territory was on the other side of the village, a little more towards the back. The clusters of more common clans were located here.  

Alas, he'd finally made it.

Obito ceased walking once he'd made it to a simple little one story structure. It wasn't special at all. A little run down looking, some loose looking planks, cracked paint on the corners here and there. He walked around the structure, standing on his toes to glance through the kitchen window. Not a single light was on.  Well, what did he expect? It was late. The brat was definitely in his room. Obito went all the way to the back of the complex, advancing towards the bedroom window.

Ah, there he was, as to be expected. Obito jumped up, hands gripping the top of the window ledge, placing his feet on the windowsill to secure himself. Through the sheet of glass the form of his former comrade was visible, his chest rising and falling steadily beneath the blankets. The pathetic brat had barely even gotten undressed from his standard battle uniform, or even bother to close the curtains. Who could even fall asleep wearing a mask, headband, and vambraces? Ugh, it was so painfully like him to be astoundingly disappointing every time. Two years or so had passed, and yet so little had changed.

He wondered...

Of course. The Hatake boy hadn't even locked the window. As Obito slipped his fingers beneath the lower sash the window slid right open, practically inviting him in. Obito hadn't expected it open up so easily and staggered clumsily, nearly losing his footing. With a grunt he recovered, steadying himself. The male inside the room stirred, much to his luck. Obito seethed, biting his lip. For the love of God, do not wake up Kakashi. 

But he didn't. 

At least there was the mercy of that.

Obito was worked up enough already. Even if he was sleeping, just seeing the alabaster haired male aggravated him. No, aggravated wasn't the word. It was much, much deeper than just simple annoyance. The amount of burning...hate..he held in his heart for Kakashi could never be put into words. Even before the incident where he'd been deemed crippled, he had held a very personal grudge against Kakashi. And now the lines only ran deeper, at a much greater scale. Obito tried to reason with himself, tried to remind himself that his own feelings no longer mattered. Nothing was anyone's fault. It was the worlds fault. But no matter how hard he tried to sway himself, he couldn't push away the thoughts that raced trough his head. Rin's blood stained those hands of the male. How could...how could he ever get over that? How could he just ignore that? Why couldn't it have been Kakashi who died? Not her? That was a terrible thought, yes, but...she never...she didn't...

"Who's there?" 

Shit. Obito snapped back to alertness, finding himself face-to-face with a very much awake Kakashi. When? He hadn't even sensed anything, and he was practically three feet away. He'd been certain Kakashi had been fully asleep only a minute ago. Had he been faking it? If only he hadn't tried opening the window. 

It would be a lie to say he wasn't a little excited by this though. Oh no, he was very much excited by this. In fact, he felt more alive right now than he had in seasons. Kakashi was standing right in front of him, unarmed, looking like a deer in headlights. It'd be so easy to end him here. No, that wouldn't do..Obito wanted to tear him apart slowly, make him wish he were dead, just as he had felt the day he saw that chidori pierce through Rin's torso like paper. 

But he couldn't have Kakashi make a ruckus. He couldn't have Kakashi draw attraction to himself, because he knew his old 'friend' would realize this was an act of intrusion within moments. Obito lunged forward instead, the two crashing onto the mattress and engaging in a violent tussle. Kakashi's eyes widened, he was clearly at a disadvantage with the shock factor, and his blows were uncoordinated and frenzied. Obito quickly gained the upper hand, delivering a blow to the alarmed male's solar plexus, which rendered him stunned, gasping for breath. 

Obito grasped both of his wrists, yanking them above his head, pinning him down against the mattress hastily. "If you make a noise I'll cut your tongue out," the black haired boy hissed, keeping his voice low. Kakashi kicked at him but really only managed successfully kicking away the blankets. 

"What are—!"

"Did you hear what I just said?" Obito snarled more harshly, adjusting his grip so he could contain Kakashi's wrists in only one hand, leaving one freehand. He planted a knee against the Hatake's chest firmly, his free hand reaching for the other's throat tentatively. His fingers ghosted around the restrained boy's neck and he applied the slightest bit of pressure as a threat. "Shut up now. Or you won't be talking any time soon."

The sweet sound of silence finally fell between them. It was almost too silent. He could hear each of the male's breaths, charged with adrenaline. And now he thought of it, what the hell was he supposed to do? If he tried to leave Kaashi would be free and probably just chase after him. But what else could he do? Damn. This wasn't planned at all. If only he'd contained his wants, then none of this would've happened. This was an unfortunate situation that would have been easily avoidable. Shit.

A long sigh squeezed past his lips, "it's been awhile...hasn't it?" Obito's gloved fingertips trailed against Kakashi's neck, tracing along the vital arteries. He wanted him dead so badly...he could taste it..."Kakashi."

"How do—"

"Did I say you could talk?" Obito scowled, squeezing his neck again. "I don't want to hear another word come for your filthy mouth. Well...actually, no. Now that my plans have changed, I guess I might as well have a bit of a conversation with you. After all, we have a lot to catch up on. " His fingers slackened and slowly drew away. "Talk."

"I...y...uh..w-who..."

"Last time I remembered, you knew how to speak English. Pathetic." Obito huffed, growing duller by the moment. He didn't like dragging this out, but that's the only thing that'd get him out of this. He needed to spare some time to formulate some ideas. Ugh...It would've been the perfect time to put kamui to use, but he wasn't the only here who had that access. 

"Who..are you?" Kakashi finally managed to stagger out, staring wide eyed up at the cloaked figure. Obito glared into those mismatched eyes of his, raw anger stirring in his gut. 

"Why don't you tell me?" Obito used his free hand to unfasten the mask, letting the fabric slip loose from around his scalp and let the mask fall into his hand. He was thankful for the darkness in the room now, only a few shafts of moonlight shone into the room, so he'd give Kakashi just enough to see, but not everything. He set the mask piece on the side of the bed, lowering his face a little lower towards his captive beneath him. "Does anything look...similar?"

His Sharingan iris glinted an ominous shade of scarlet, the three tails swimming inside the pool of red easily distinguishable from their close proximity. "Well?" He blinked twice, the three simple tails first dilating then expanding, coming together like puzzle pieces and swirling into a more complex design. None other than his Mangekyō. No set of eyes ever looked exactly identical in the Uchiha clan. It was these unique patterns that marked them as their own being. 

A barley audible gulp came from Kakashi. Confusion clouded his eyes, brows knotting in bafflement, before his expression fell away to something completely different. Obito couldn't really tell...Kakashi had never been the most animated person around, and there was a lot that could be told from the mouth, which of course was a missing part of the equation in this instance. "..Obito..?" Kakashi breathed, before perking up like an excited puppy. "Is that you?" He struggled more fiercely this time, wrenching his wrists free from Obito's grasp.

"Fuck—!" 

"Obito!" Before the raven haired could react arms wrapped around his torso tightly, squeezing the breath out of him instantly and flattening him against the other's chest. For a second he thought this was some sort of attack technique, he was readying to use a Jutsu to free himself of this death grip, but then it hit him. He was being hugged. Or at least he thought it was. That's what this was right? Some weird mechanism to display affection. But why now?

"You stupid bastard..." Kakashi's arms tightened, to his horror, and he pressed his forehead to the crook of the Uchiha's shoulder. "I can't believe you never talked to me..."

"Get off..."

"Rin always appeared frequently, but not even once had i seen you. I was worried..worried you were angry with me. That you'd hold grudges against me no matter how hard I tried to redeem myself. Maybe you'd never visit me. But you've finally came! I-I'm so relieved...it's been way too long...where's Rin?"

Oh. So that's what was going on. Kakashi thought he was dreaming, didn't he? Or having some sort of hallucination? At least this made things slightly more manageable...he could play along for the meanwhile without having to worry...yet.

"Dead, smart one. Now get your fucking hands off of me you pathetic s—"

"Very funny," Kakashi spat, pulling away from Obito, but still clutching him tightly between his arms. "Sorry for panicking back there. I didn't recognize the sound of your voice...going through that point in life huh? You're a bit on the early side.."

At that Obito's anger nearly dissipated to pure embarrassment. Ahaha, his parents had never told him much about...'growing up' and Madara sure as hell didn't fill him up on that either, so he really hadn't known what to expect. It'd been fine before, he'd barely noticed the changes going on, but no one had ever prepared him for the intense surges of...desire..that would come along occasionally. Merely thinking about him being so ill prepared to handle being a teenager made him want to sink into the floor out of sheer embarrassment. He had to murder, he had to manipulate, and he had to deceive countless during his travels, yet some reminder of a little phase in his life could make him flustered. A small glimmer he had some humanity left. 

"This isn't some game Hatake!" Obito fumed through gritted teeth, "I recommend you shut up now before you regret it." 

Kakashi chuckled, "it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I know a—“

"Kakashi Hatake, if my death means anything to you, you'll shut up this instant."

That worked almost too well.

The masked male cleared his throat, gaze trailing to the side before he looked back to the Uchiha, whom was barely visible. He could just barely make out the faint scars webbed around the left side of his face. Guilt made him cringe. "I'm sorry..sometimes I can't believe you're really gone...it was bad enough after you were gone, but then Rin...who's next? I'm tired of this. I'm tired of losing everyone who gets close to me. You guys were stolen so quickly, I never even had the chance to cherish you two. I never realized how important you guys were until now. What's the point anymore?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Kakashi, I am no therapist. I have no words of inspiration to give you. I can't heal you. I can't uplift you. I've moved on, and I no longer have a place in this world. But change is coming..."

Kakashi looked down, taking the other's words into consideration, knowing perfectly well what he was talking about. But at the concluding statement he cocked his head slightly. "Change?"

"Yes, yes. Change, great change." Obito felt the corners of his lips twitch into a grin, his placid expression distorting. "What if I were to tell you, the world will never be the same ever again? Things will be much, much different. That loneliness, that hopelessness," he prodded a finger against Kakashi's chest, right above his heart. "That'll all vanish."

"That's impossible."

"The violence, the fighting, the wars, they'll all be gone too."

"Obito...that's impossible too. We're only humans. Humans get angry, humans get jealous, it's part of our nature to resort to violence. Nothing can change human nature."

His grin only widened. It wasn't a heartfelt or genuine expression. It was the smile of a man clinging to only one purpose in life. A man who had thrown away himself to live for one sole purpose. Cynical and sinister. "The Shinobi race will be purged of hatred."

The male below him shook his head slowly. "That's not even wishful thinking..." 

"It sounds crazy doesn't it?" Obito breathed out. "You poor, poor boy Kakashi...Having to cope on your own...unaware of the future...I almost feel bad," the ebony haired snorted sarcastically. 

"Obito, I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"You're not making any sense."

"Join me, Hatake." What did he just say? This wasn't part of the plan…He hated this male more than anyone else he'd ever known in his lifetime. Obito worked in solitude, and in solitude only. The only other presence he'd ever need was Zetsu, which was practically mandatory, and didn't even count for him. He didn't need any other living soul working with him. Anyone else would only be a burden. He was the only one worthy of completing the moons eye plan, and yet, here he we proposing the plan to the Hatake. What was wrong with his head today?

"I don't know what you're talking..about..."

"Kakashi!" Obito couldn't stop the stream of words flowing out of his mouth now, nor hardly his actions. "You know me more than anyone else. You also know how twisted...how unfair...this world is. You also know as much as I do." Obito broke out of Kakashi's grip and grabbed one of his hands in both of his. "It isn't permanent. It can be changed. The world can be changed. The Jinchurikis, the tailed beast, the moon..society itself can be completely reconstructed. Join me, Kakashi."

The silver haired male's eyes changed, they glossed over for a moment before looking confidently back up at his former teammate with a hardened expression. Obito knew immediately then, he'd screwed up. 

Kakashi twisted over slammed down both his elbows onto the other's back. Obito winced but quickly recovered, ramming his shoulder into the other's chest. Kakashi tackled into him and with a deep thud they were both on the floor wrestling. This time Kakashi got the upper hand, he pinned the Uchiha to the ground, kneeing him in the chest for good measure and insure he'd stay down. "I don't know who or what the hell you are, or if you're even Obito, but you're not welcome in this village." There was a new look in Kakashi's eyes. More placid, more focused. He looked like he could murder and care less. Just what exactly had happened to Kakashi since he'd joined the Anbu? How many people had he killed to earn that look..? 

Damn it. He should've stuck with the plan. Taken advantage of Kakashi in his soft state. It was too late now. Obito had one priority; get out. "Let..let me go!" He tried to land a punch, writhed furiously, with no prevail. Kakashi was taller than him now, and completely in control. Okay...play it cool...draw Kakashi's emotions out without spilling too much. It's the only thing that'd work in a situation like this. 

"Remember the time...Rin held a celebration for you graduating to Chūnin rank?" Obito began, retelling the first memory that came to mind. "I was planning on asking her out that day..I had flowers and everything. But then I found out about that celebration. You ruined it. Like you always do. I've never bought flowers since, nor can I hardly look at them without a sense of humiliation."

The look in Kakashi's eyes eased much to his relief. "Obito if...if you were alive...why didn't you..?"

"Come back?" Obito finished it off. "Easy. There was nothing for me to come back to. I have comrades yes, but close friends? No. All I had was Rin. Yes, you were still here, but you have Gai...Iruka...all the others...you don't need me."

"I can't believe you just said that." 

"Quit lying to me, Kakashi." 

"Obito—!"

"You never needed me." 

"You mean more to me than anyone else here...why cant you understand that?" The other's voice quivered in a desperate attempt to make his words come through. 

A scowl whistled out from Obito's clenched teeth at that, he simply narrowed his eyes challengingly at Kakashi, clearly unmoved or convinced. Weakness. That's all he saw on Kakashi's face. "Besides," he moved on, "how could I ever forgive you? You're completely different from the boy I knew. You've taken lives. More than one. You took hers."


End file.
